Digimon Reset
by Strider The Reaper
Summary: British teen Seth Bluth finds his world turned upside down when he and a group of friends are pulled into a mysterious new world. Soon, they learn that to survive and get back home, they must team up with the curious inhabitants known as Digimon. Unbeknownst to them, dark forces are also at work. Sprite credit - Barubary, Zero xm7, garuda9 and GaiaOnline.
1. Episode 1: A Lone Point Of Light

**EPISODE 1**

**A Lone Point Of Light**

_~ We live in a funny old world, don't we? Every day, peaces are made and wars are started; lives are created and destroyed in the blink of an eye; and the majority of us go about our daily lives happy-as-Larry. But what if something happened? What if all that we thought right was suddenly turned on its head and everything that had meaning was suddenly called into question? Well… that's what happened to me at least ~_

…

Dingalingalingalingalinga…!

As groggy as one could be on a Wednesday morning, Seth Bluth crawled out from under his duvet and swiped at his alarm clock, knocking the battery out. Sitting up, he dismounted from his bed and flicked his light on, coming face to face with his reflection. Seth was your usual 14 year old kid; average build, average height, averagely short blond hair. He liked movies and music like anybody at his volatile age and, although he was interested in a few obscure hobbies (stargazing and ancient history being among them), he was more or less normal.

Reaching into his wardrobe, he pulled out a dark cyan T-shirt, denim jeans and his favourite coat – a black, woollen one with buttons down the front and epaulettes at the shoulders – and hastily threw the ensemble on. Checking himself again in the mirror, Seth nodded smugly and headed downstairs for breakfast.

…

With his appetite catered for, Seth made for the front door and exited his house and followed his street onto the main road. He lived in a quaint hamlet on the outskirts of Bristol so life was usually quiet. Sometimes a pair of overly suped up Vauxhalls would roar past, leaving the smell of burnt rubber lingering in your dazed nostrils, but most days were peaceful, unsuspecting affairs.

Eventually, he reached a stile that led to the local park. Whenever Seth met the stile, he'd turn right as the path led to his high school. Occasionally, he'd take a detour through the park if he fancied a change of scenery, though today was not one of those days.

Within moments, Seth found himself at the gates of Woodbane High School – a fearsome-looking, three storeys high building that loomed over the surrounding village. The school prided itself on its extensive science facilities, though it also had an impressive set for performance arts. Seth himself spent much of his time here, helping out with the school's many Christmas productions and the prestigious Summer Concert, where Seth was a recurring performer.

Despite the potential fame that would come with such consistency, Seth was by no means popular. In fact, he was something of an outcast amongst his peers – a fact he'd blame on mild social awkwardness. This meant that Seth would often spend his breaks alone… well not quite.

…

"You getting all broody and introverted again?"

Seth at least had one constant friend. Nicola Cooper, like Seth, had quite an average build, but her most striking feature was her vibrant red hair that came down over her shoulders and often blew into her face, obscuring her hazel eyes (matching Seth's shade for shade). Her style in clothes was also similar to Seth's consisting of a dark coat, 'My Chemical Romance' T-shirt, jeans and converse.

Though a much friendlier person than Seth, she was something of an outcast too, struggling to identify with most people due to some of her life choices.

"About as broody and introverted as I am most mornings," Seth replied half-heartedly. "How 'bout you?"

"Well, you know – people are still being dicks on a daily basis. Mum and Dad are trying to help, but they don't seem to understand."

"At least your parents are still together. At least neither of your siblings have flipped and stormed out." Seth then bowed his head solemnly.

Nicola responded by pulling Seth into a warm hug. Her hugs were often enough to pull him out of his depressive stupors, reminding Seth that everything was alright – he couldn't ask for a better friend.

"Cheers Nix!" he murmured softly.

"No probs," Nicola replied warmly. "Anyway, how's things going with Kristina?"

Seth glanced across the year area and found himself looking at the cause of his brooding – an auburn-haired girl on a bench by the field: Kristina Ciernak. Almost a polar opposite of Seth, Kristina was remarkably sociable (being able to talk to anybody anywhere with no issues), exceedingly beautiful (a common trait in Slovak girls), yet also very wise (often having the right word for any situation). Seth was very much infatuated with her, but, although the two got on, he had… questionable success.

"Not much to say really. We tried talking last night, but we just kept going round in circles. I know what I need to say, but every time I try… I just bugger it up."

"Maybe the two of you just need time. This isn't one of those things that will get better by hammering it in every day."

After a solemn moment, Seth replied "Maybe you're right. Maybe we do need time. For now, I guess I'm still King of the Friend Zone."

"Don't! Just don't!" Nicola cut in angrily. References to the Friend Zone were one of her pet peeves, though Seth would now and again say something just to get a reaction.

"Sorry," he chuckled heartily. As broody as he was, Seth still had a sense of humour (even if it bordered on antagonistic at times).

…

In order to clear his head, Seth had decided to take a walk around the school's boundaries. As large and intimidating as the main building was, the field out back was truly monstrous in comparison. During summer, most of the school could be seen out here, whether they're kicking a ball about or just having a good old fashioned chinwag in the shade of a tree.

Seth would often head out along the edge of the field when in need of a 'quiet' moment, being one of those people who'd prefer the company of empty space in order to reflect. He'd just need to steer clear of certain factors, such as -

**THUMP!**

- that.

Out of the blue, Seth had been knocked into the dirt, by what he had no idea. Rolling onto his back, Seth found himself lying in front of a football. Presumably, someone had "missed" the goal.

Picking himself up whilst rubbing his head, Seth peered over to see where the ball came from. About 15 yards away, a group of jockish lads were gathered by the sideline of the football pitch, howling with laughter at Seth's misfortune. Seth got up to walk away until approached by one of the group – a somewhat muscular, blonde lad with an admittedly ridiculous fringe. Seth recognised this boy to be Andy Goldwyn.

If there was a way to physically embody all that a teenager could amount to, Andy was that. Being accomplished at sports (captain of both the football and basketball teams), music (the vocalist of Veiled Storm: the school's most successful entry in Battle Of The Bands) and academics (A's across the board), he was the kid who every girl wanted and every guy wanted to be. Fortunately, this didn't blow his ego out of proportion as he was friendly with most people, even Seth (a fact that confused his jerkish teammates).

"Hey Seth!" he called. "Sorry 'bout that. Jake can get a little… over enthusiastic sometimes."

"That's alright," Seth replied, still groaning a little. "So, er… how's things?"

"Alright I suppose. Attempting to pull the band together for the concert next Friday - you planning on performing again?" Andy then passed the ball to Seth.

Catching the ball, Seth replied : "Not too sure - I'm struggling to find a song this year. Plus I… have other things on my mind at the moment."

"Oh yeah! How's the situation with Kristina?"

"Complicated… just complicated."

"I feel bad for you mate. If you need any advice, I'm here to he-"

"HEY ANDY! QUIT TALKING TO THAT LOSER AND COME BACK OVER HERE!"

Glancing over his shoulder, Andy chuckled. "Looks like the lads are getting impatient. Well, good luck with everything – I'm sure you'll pull something out of the bag. See yah round!"

With this, he ran back towards the pitch.

"Aren't you gonna need this?!" Seth called, passing the ball with a surprising sense of vigour. Andy caught it, smiling encouragingly.

Feeling a little better, Seth turned round and began to head back to the main block.

…

Just as suddenly as it had come, the Sun began to leave the sky. Now on the way home, Seth had much to contemplate.

_~ Perhaps I have been coming at the Kristina situation from the wrong angle ~ he thought worriedly. ~ I can't just give up, but I'll do more damage if I keep pushing relentlessly._

_~ What I need is a fresh start! ~_

Upon getting home, Seth was greeted with a familiar sight: an empty driveway. Seth's mother was a big wig at QSA Facility Services (just a fancy way of saying a cleaning company), so she often worked late shifts, meaning Seth would need to warm up a freezer meal – hardly the lap of luxury, but that was OK with him.

As he stood by the microwave, Seth began to think about the advice he'd received today and what he'd need to do:

_~ Maybe the two of you just need time. This isn't one of those things that will get better by hammering it in every day ~_

_ ~ Good luck with everything – I'm sure you'll pull something out of the bag ~_

_ ~ Everyone's being so nice_, ~ Seth thought. _~ If they knew half the truth about me, would they still feel the same… or would they just turn their backs on me? Maybe I - _~

**PING!**

Seth was pulled out of his trance as the microwave so bluntly told him that his food was warmed up. Putting his depressive thoughts to the back of his mind, he reached in and pulled out the meal (a spaghetti/meatball affair), grabbed a fork and began to eat it out of the tub. As the food slid so easily down his throat, Seth was filled with a warm sensation and thought to himself:

~ I reckon I'll need another walk after this ~

…

Somewhere, obscured by darkness, cold, daunting eyes were watching Seth's actions.

~ I've found you! ~

…

Walking out of the door once again, Seth headed towards his usual evening haunt – the local park. Upon reaching the stile, he climbed over and found himself facing a mass of trees. Within minutes, Seth had melted into the undergrowth.

Whenever Seth had needed to escape from the hurly burly of life, all the trials and tribulations a teenager had to face daily, he would often come here. Upon reaching a slight hill, Seth clambered to the top and laid himself down at the peak. The soothing ambience of nature filled him with reassuring warmth (probably a primal sensation) which was greatly complimented by the view of the night sky.

Though not worlds away from the city centre, light pollution was minimal, meaning that this secluded little Eden had a killer view. Seth could see all across the night sky, taking in every constellation: Orion the Hunter, the Seven Sisters (known collectively as Pleiades), the north star Polaris. Before he could close his eyes to contemplate the beauty around him, something out of the blue caught his eye.

A shooting star!

Seth immediately jumped up and followed the strange phenomenon until it faded below the horizon. Childishly, Seth did what many people do upon seeing a shooting star – he made a wish.

_~ I wish for something new – something that can clear my mind of doubt and show me a new way of living. I wish for a fresh start ~_

Almost instantaneously, a flash of light illuminated a clearing about 50 yards away. Before Seth could make head or tail of what happened -

**BOOOOOM!**

The ground was hit by a sudden impact, creating a small tremor that caused Seth to lose his footing. Standing back up, he tried to regain his bearings. Now steady again, Seth bolted back into the trees, following what appeared to be a dust cloud.

~ _Was that a meteor?! ~_ he thought excitedly, weaving through the trees with much speed. _~ Could this be an omen of some kind? ~_

Upon reaching the clearing, Seth was met with a most extraordinary sight: a smouldering crater 10 ft across and 4 ft deep. For a crater this big, the 'meteor' would've had to have been fairly sizeable, though closer inspection showed the pit to be largely empty.

_~ Curious! ~_ Seth thought. Wanting answers, he jumped in.

The moment he entered the pit, Seth felt a most peculiar sensation. The area of the pit seemed to exude some kind of aura – an aura of an otherworldly nature that, to Seth's further confusion, felt oddly familiar. Though still clouded in dust, it wasn't long until something caught Seth's eye.

A polished surface appeared to be embedded in the bottom of the crater. Brushing away some of the dirt, Seth could now see it clearly: a metal sphere, roughly the size of a large orange. Nothing appeared to stand out about it except for something resembling a seam running around the diameter.

~ There must be something inside it ~ Seth thought inquisitively. Picking it up out of the dirt, he then tried to wedge his fingernails into the seam in hopes of prying it open. Though he tried every angle, the sphere remained clamped shut.

Sighing resignedly, Seth clambered out of the pit and brushed off any dirt residue from his clothes. Stopping to ponder his thoughts for a second, Seth looked down at the sphere in his hand and gazed up into the twilit sky.

_~ What are you? ~_

…

**Well that's not something you see everyday! Just what does Seth intend to do with the mystery object in the crater? Also, where did it come from? Find out in the next instalment of Digimon Reset!**


	2. Episode 2: Down The Rabbit Hole

**EPISODE 2**

**Down The Rabbit Hole**

Like any other normal day, Seth awoke Thursday morning groggy as ever. The strange events of the previous evening seemed to fade into nothingness as if they'd just been a dream. Reaching into his desk drawer, Seth grabbed the mystery device which had made the previous evening so peculiar.

Every detail of the sphere was as Seth remembered, even if said features were merely the size and the seam around the diameter – the seam! Though unsuccessful in opening it last night, Seth decided now would be a good time to try again.

Taking a screwdriver from his drawer, Seth tried to wedge it into the seam in hopes of pulling it open, but though he tried for at least a minute the sphere remained firmly shut. Getting frustrated, Seth tried forcing the screwdriver into the seam one last time, causing it to jump out and cut his thumb open.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, dropping the screwdriver and the sphere, causing an unusually loud racket.

"Seth?" came a worried voice from the hallway. "What's going on?!"

Struggling to come up with a decent excuse, Seth just said the first thing that popped into his head.

"Uhh…fell out of bed. No lasting damage."

Reaching down, he picked up the screwdriver and the sphere, putting the former back into his drawer and hiding the latter in his school bag. Seth then hurriedly threw on the first mass of clothes he could find: a white, long sleeve T-Shirt and a decent pair of jeans, before heading downstairs for breakfast.

…

Once out of the front door (shouldering his trademark black jacket), Seth reached into his bag and retrieved the sphere. Most of his morning walks were the same daily monotony, but today was different as Seth thought about the contents of the sphere.

_~ Maybe it's a time capsule like the ones people bury then dig up 25 years later, or perhaps some kind of tracking device sent by…nah, that's just silly ~_ he thought to himself. So many ideas were whizzing through his mind that it as practically impossible for Seth to make a certain decision.

~ _I might get a few more answers from that place where the sphere landed. I just hope I have the time to make a quick detour ~_

At the wooden stile where Seth would usually turn right to follow the path to his school, instead he jumped over and disappeared into the trees.

Though it took him a while to remember the route he took, Seth eventually reached the glade and climbed down into the crater where the sphere landed. Just as it had appeared last night, the crater was as ordinary as could be – nothing seemed to point towards anything surreptitious.

_~ What a spectacular waste of time! ~_ Seth thought. Just as he tried to climb out, something happened that Seth didn't expect – the seam of the sphere began to emit a curious kind of pale green light. The light was otherworldly, filling Seth with a strange feeling, almost as if man and object were drawing power from each other. Just as suddenly as it had appeared, the light faded.

Feeling slightly more content after this strange phenomenon, it took a while for Seth to regain his senses and once again start climbing out of the pit. He didn't learn much, but at least he now had a "general" idea of what was inside the sphere. Whatever it was, it felt good. Only after he began to stretch after exiting the pit did Seth catch a glimpse of his watch – he was running 5 minutes late for class.

…

In an undisclosed location, sinister eyes were watching Earth. Though they couldn't see anything for a long time, it seemed that they finally got lucky.

"Massssster, we've picked up a signal," came a raspy voice.

"A signal?" A second voice could now be heard, though it sounded much more gentlemanly and commanding. "Where?"

"It is appears to be from Earth… specifically a country called… England."

The second figure didn't reply. Instead, it merely smiled.

…

"You found it in the woods?"

Despite trying to awkwardly bodge a half-arsed excuse for his lateness to his Maths teacher, Seth managed to get into school relatively fine and, once break began, sat down next Nicola, wearing her David Bowie T-shirt, dark coat, jeans and converse, and showed her the sphere.

"I know, right?" he replied, taking a small amount of joy in her surprise. "I was just getting all introverted again when a shooting star appeared."

"A shooting star?" Nicola asked . "Don't tell me you made a wish!"

"What else was I supposed to do? Anyway, I… made my wish, as you do, when all of a sudden this light appeared in a nearby clearing… and then there was some kind of crash. I decided to take a look and… well, found this in the crater."

"Have you tried opening it yet?" Nicola asked.

"Oh yeah! Not very successfully I might add." He then showed Nicola the cut on his thumb – the blood had stopped, but the scar was still very much noticeable.

"You wuss! Let me have a look."

All too happy oblige, Seth passed the orb to Nicola and watched her get to work on it. For a few seconds, it was somewhat funny to see her struggling with the sphere, but that soon turned to boredom and Seth decided to look around the Year area. The view was as normal as ever; the sporty guys stood by the water fountain discussing last night's match; the nerdy bunch sat in a huddle, sifting through their revision guides; it was only when Seth turned to look at the bench by the field did he notice something odd: Kristina wasn't sitting there.

It might have just been his paranoia, but Seth couldn't help but feel confused. Though not one of those brain boxes, Kristina was more or less a very consistent student and never failed to spend her breaks by that particular bench. In fact, for all the time Seth knew her, Kristina was never even absent.

_~ Strange! ~_

"Well it looks like we're both wusses."

Briefly disoriented, Seth turned back around and took the orb back from Nicola – evidently, she had no luck either.

"Have you seen Kristina today?" he asked.

"No. Not really. Maybe she's ill or something."

"Yeah. Perhaps you're right."

Though it seemed a perfectly logical answer, there was just this nagging doubt in the back of his mind, as if something didn't quite fit.

"I know that look," Nicola said. "I'm sure she's fine. Just think about something else."

"Like?" Seth asked.

"Like… what's in that sphere," she gestured towards the object now in Seth's hand. "It's not every day you find a metal ball in the woods you know."

Chuckling slightly, Seth put the sphere back into his pocket.

~ I could try again later. ~

Seth then stood up and headed towards the door of the main building as the bell began to ring. Although everyone else began to move, Nicola remained sitting and delved into her pocket. When she pulled it out, she too was holding a metal sphere, identical in design to Seth's. Gazing at it, then to the door, a concerned look spread across her face.

…

"Hmm! That's interesting."

Having made it through the day relatively fine, Seth managed to track down Andy (in his red shirt, leather waistcoat and winter camo trousers) and, after patiently waiting for him to be clear of everyone, approached him hoping that he'd know more about Kristina's predicament.

"What d'ya mean?" he asked.

"Well, she seemed perfectly fine this morning," Andy continued. "We met by the zebra crossing as usual and were on our way to school. Suddenly, as we were walking by the park, she said she saw _something_."

"Saw something? You mean like a flash of light?"

"Yeah! She said she was going to take a quick look so I carried on. I assumed that she'd just gotten in a little later than usual."

Something clicked in Seth's head. Reaching into his bag, he retrieved the metal sphere.

"D'ya think it has anything to do with this?" he asked, showing him the ball. At this point, Andy's eyes widened – he must've seen one of these too.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked, still relatively surprised.

"I was just walking through the park one evening and saw a flash of light… then I heard a crash and found this in the crater."

Suddenly, Andy reached into his bag and, to Seth's shock, pulled out an identical metal sphere.

"That makes two of us. Found this one three days ago – same circumstances."

Just as Andy finished speaking, both spheres began rocking back and forth and, after steadying for a moment, begin to emit light. This time, Seth's sphere was emitting a violet light whilst Andy's appeared to glow a golden orange colour. After 5 seconds, both orbs sprung open. Desperate to see what happened, both boys picked up their respective spheres.

In reality, they weren't spheres at all. What looked like the hemispheres were actually the two sides of something resembling a watch with a surface resembling a digital display resting between the two segments.

"Well… what should we do?" Andy asked sternly.

"When I was here earlier, this thing made a flash of light when I stood in the crater," Seth replied excitedly. "We should check it out again."

"Sure thing - just one moment."

With a determined look in his eye, Andy placed the device onto his right wrist. A clicking noise followed as it locked into place. For a split second, Andy convulsed on the spot, looking as though he'd just been zapped with a taser.

"You OK?" Seth asked slightly concernedly.

"Yeah! In fact, I'm better than OK. Try it yourself."

Shrugging his shoulders, Seth followed suit and placed the device onto his wrist. The moment it locked on, a sudden burst of energy roared through Seth's body, filling him with a warm, glowing feeling – a feeling that he was reunited with a lost fragment of his soul.

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Alright Seth – lead the way!"

…

"Massssster! A two more signals have appeared!" came the raspy voice again. "That makes four in one week!"

"Four you say?" came the second voice, almost sounding delighted. "This can mean only one thing. Send Dracule to check it out."

…

Within a few minutes, Andy and Seth had returned to the park and were scouring the trees for the crater.

"You sure it was around here?" Andy asked, getting somewhat frustrated.

"Positive," Seth replied, unsure himself. "I'm pretty sure the glade was around –"

**RAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!**

"JESUS CHRIST!" Seth exclaimed.

Leaping out of their skin at the sound of the roar, the two boys began to turn on the spot, back to back, to find the source of the noise.

"What the hell was that?!" Andy yelled, still looking around frantically.

The answer to his question burst out of a clump of trees and slammed into the ground with the force of a jackhammer. In front of Seth and Andy stood something resembling a large, black dragon, standing twelve feet tall at the shoulder; its eyes and talons the colour of freshly drawn blood; and a bleached bone-coloured skull. Locking its eyes on the two terrified boys, it edged forward on all fours, ready to attack.

Keeping eye contact with the mystery beast, Seth and Andy began to creep backwards ever so slowly.

"Andy – any ideas?" Seth whispered, careful not to look away.

"Uhh… nope!" Andy replied.

As the dark beast reared backwards on its hind legs, ready to pounce, Seth was hit by sudden inspiration.

"Don't look, but when I say so, run into those trees to the right – we might be able to slow it down."

"How do you know that? Those others trees did a _great_ job of holding him back."

"What do you suggest then?" Seth asked, getting a little irritated.

Ready to strike, the creature let out a warning growl.

"Seth it's now or never."

Choosing its moment, the dragon let out a roar and pounced forward.

"NOW!"

Before the beast could make contact, the two boys had broken into a sprint and vanished into the trees.

Seth had never run so much in his life, but it was paramount now that he shouldn't stop for anything.

Just as Andy predicted, the trees provided little to no protection as the dark beast tore through the forest, leaving nothing but splintered remains.

"It's on our tail – what do we do?" Andy bellowed, determined not to stop.

"To the left!" Seth replied, changing direction towards a large mound of earth.

Before he could get a proper look at what lay beyond, the two boys threw themselves over the mound and found themselves in the crater.

Struggling to get up in time, the pair found themselves once again face to face with the dragon, which raised its right arm to tear the duo to pieces. It looked, this time, like it was the end of the road.

All of a sudden, an otherworldly light began to engulf the crater, dazing the beast and surrounding the boys. Seth now found himself experiencing a most curious sensation of weightlessness as the world around him began to fade into nothingness.

As more of the world around turned dark and darker, Seth began to feel himself falling down what felt like a tunnel. Reorienting himself, he could see Andy falling too, but drifting further away each second. Seth tried reaching out to him, but at this distance it was futile. After a few seconds, Seth lost consciousness.

As he continued to fall, the device on Seth's wrist began to whir and the digital display flickered on.

…

Back in the mystery location, the raspy-voiced figure approached their master, looking somewhat nervous.

"What is it now?" the master asked, maintaining a calm, yet stern tone.

"Massssster, the signals we were tracking have disappeared." the first figure rasped

"Disappeared?"

"They're no longer coming from Earth."

Remaining calm, the master smiled and began to chuckle to himself.

~ They're here ~

…

**What has become of Seth and Andy? Will there be light at the end of the tunnel for the duo? And who are the mystery figures so keen on finding the pair? Find out in the next instalment of Digimon Reset!**


	3. Episode 3: A Whole New World

**EPISODE 3**

**A Whole New World**

Seth began to stir as sunlight started beating against his eyelids. His mind was still hazy so he had a little trouble recollecting what happened. What he could remember though made very little sense – a large, black dragon and a fall down a tunnel. Seeing that he was still wearing his clothes from earlier, Seth assumed that he'd just blacked out in the woods… though how it happened was still a mystery.

Standing up, he began to brush the dirt off of his clothes and walk away until a rustling sound came from the bushes. Against his greater instincts, Seth slowly approached the bush, unsure of how to react. Just as he was about two feet away from the bush, it happened. Out of the bush leaped a large solid object that clamped itself onto Seth's chest, who started to flail his arms in an attempt to dislodge it. Luckily, he struck a blow and knocked the 'thing' off.

What Seth could now see on the ground was something he could only describe as a hybrid of a football, an ant and a jellyfish: a peculiar, blue insect-like creature with a bulbous head and a writhing mass of tentacles and two gangly arms jutting out of a bristly, orange collar.

~ What in the world is this thing? ~ Seth thought cautiously to himself.

To be honest, Seth wasn't sure if he even wanted to know so he turned around and began to walk away, until…

"Nice punch!"

Wondering who just spoke, Seth turned around and saw the… bug stood upright on its tentacles, a dopy grin on its face.

"I said nice punch!" it repeated, sounding like a 19th Century spiv.

"What are you?" Seth asked, still weary.

Instead of giving an answer straight away, the creature decided to jump back onto Seth's chest. "My name is Keramon! HI!"

"I said WHAT are you, not WHO are you!" Seth angrily replied, beginning to tire of the blue critter. "Are you some kind of mutant bug or something?!"

"I'm no mutant – I'm a Digimon!"

This final statement confused Seth further.

~ Digimon? What in the world is a Digimon? ~

Though admittedly curious, Seth just wanted to be as far away from the gangly bug as possible, so he pried Keramon off of his chest (with great difficulty) and placed him back on the ground.

"Well it's been nice knowing you… Keramon… I'm Seth and I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm a little busy so I'll just be going now."

Turning around once again, Seth disappeared into the trees. For a moment, Keramon just stood there, his expression creepily vacant, until deciding to slither off after Seth.

…

In an undisclosed location, two mysterious figures were overseeing the events as they unfolded. Though stood in the shadows, an outsider could tell that one was female and the other male.

"You really think he's the one?" the female asked in a majestic tone.

"Yes!" The male responded, sounding equally powerful. "I'm sure of it."

…

As he continued to push his way through the undergrowth, Seth became aware that Keramon was on his tail.

"Are you following me?" he asked wearily.

"Yeah!"

"You gonna stop following me?"

"Uh… nope!"

Though annoyed, Seth had to admire the persistence of his gangly stalker – he'd been following Seth for about ten minutes yet didn't seem that fazed by it. Desperate to get away still, Seth suddenly burst into a sprint and out of Keramon's line of sight. When he emerged from the forest however, he was greeted with a shocking sight: instead of finding the stile that led onto the main road, Seth found himself looking over an immense canyon. Nestled in between the sheer rock faces lay a magnificent river of the most royal blue imaginable, overlooked by rich, verdant trees on either side of the gorge. Though thoroughly impressed, Seth was still heavily confused: how long had Bristol been next door to this vision of paradise?

Before he could think any further, a large mass hit him squarely in the back – Keramon had evidently caught up.

"WOW! That is a killer view, don't you think?"

At this moment, Seth was finally struck by an (admittedly obvious) idea.

"Hey Keramon!" he said in a questioning tone.

"Yeah!

"Bit of a stupid question but… where is this place?"

Keramon stopped to think for a moment, although his idea of thinking involved drumming his tentacles against Seth's in a melodic fashion. Fighting every urge he had to rip the bug off of his back and boot him into the river below, Seth waited irately for a reply.

"Well… I'm not sure about this place. This part of the Digital World is new to me."

Again, Keramon said something that caused Seth great confusion: the Digital World?

"What is the Digital World?"

Instead of answering Seth's question, Keramon burst into hysterics, slapping Seth in the back repeatedly with his tentacles. Seth once again found himself fighting an urge to pummel Keramon to within an inch of his life.

"That's a good one!" the blue creature groaned, trying to calm down. "Wait 'til the guys hear about that one: what is the Digital World?"

Though Keramon found it funny, Seth's stern stance was quite worrying for the bug. Keramon grabbed onto Seth's head and pulled himself over until he was face to face with the boy (albeit upside down).

"Were you being serious?" he asked concernedly. Instead of replying, Seth merely nodded. This response caused Keramon to slide off of Seth's back with shock and lollop on the floor. Though unconcerned, Seth decided to be polite and help the hapless critter.

"You OK there?"

"Urgh, kinda," Keramon replied, not too convinced himself. "It just isn't every day that you find someone who HASN'T heard of this world."

"I get where you're coming from."

Sitting down next to the bug, Seth looked towards the horizon and had to admit that the view was spectacular.

_~ I may not know this world too well, but it sure is beautiful. On the other hand, I reckon I will need someone who knows this place just to get around ~_

…

Not far from where Seth awoke, an otherworldly light began to shine in the clearing – a light that caused the surrounding trees to bend and warp for some unknown reason. The light soon faded to reveal the black dragon that had chased Seth earlier. Though it lacked an articulate face, its heavy panting and twitchiness suggested frustration.

In front of the beast, in a gap between two trees, a shadowy mass began to form, causing further warping around it. Once it settled, it resembled a surface much like a window. On the other side stood a lone figure bathed in darkness.

"My Lord!" the dragon growled in a harsh masculine tone. "I bring important news: the devices were found… in the possession of human children."

The shadowy master sighed discontentedly.

"I attempted to seize them, but they managed to escape through a portal. Fortunately, they came out nearby… in fact I can still smell the brats."

Silently contemplating, the shadowy master replied simply:

"You've done well Dracule! Now I want you to track down the children and take the devices from them… and just for good measure, bring me their heads!"

"It will be done, my Lord!"

As suddenly as it had appeared, the dark surface faded into obscurity. Rearing back onto his hind legs, the dragon let loose a monstrous roar and catapulted itself skyward through the canopy.

…

The roar resonated through the forest for miles around and soon reached Seth and Keramon, causing the pair to jump out of their skins.

"What in the world was that?!" the terrified bug asked, his head darting all over.

"I think I might know," Seth replied nervously. "I just hope that I'm – "

Before he could finish his sentence, his fear had appeared from over the trees and was making a beeline for him Keramon.

" – wrong!"

With bloodthirsty determination, the dark dragon swooped down, preparing to blast out a fire ball at the duo. Before the beast could, Seth picked up Keramon and rolled out of the way, narrowly missing the attack.

"HOLY CRAP! It's a Devidramon!"

"What in the world is a Devidramon?! Is he a Digimon too?"

"Yeah – not a very friendly one at that!"

As the Devidramon shot another fireball at the pair, Seth grabbed hold of Keramon and dived out of the way, narrowly escaping again.

"You don't say!"

Jumping up, Seth began to run along the edge of the cliff, Keramon draped around his shoulders. At every point that he tried to run back into the trees, the black monster blocked their path with another fireball. Eventually, the inevitable happened – Seth ran out of cliff. Turning around, Seth came face to face with the bloodthirsty monster as it charged up another fireball.

_~ This is it! I know it! ~_ he thought, forcing his eyes shut.

As the Devidramon launched its last fireball, Seth prepared for the end. Instead, something grabbed hold of his leg and dragged him into a conveniently placed crevice. Looking down, he saw that it was Keramon. The dragon landed roughly and tried to claw his way into the crevice, desperate not to lose the duo. Fortunately, the crevice was just large enough to hold the pair but not big enough to let Devidramon's claw in. After a few minutes, the dragon gave up and flew away. Seth and Keramon sighed with relief and slumped downwards.

"That was a close one!" the bug panted.

"You got that right!" Seth replied heartily. "So… Digital World you say? Never heard of it."

"Oh well! I don't know much about this place apart from what I've seen."

The pair began to chuckle lightly as they contemplated just how close they came to becoming finger food.

…

Frustrated at the boy's escape, Devidramon Dracule began to angrily circle around the crevice, looking for a weak point. Disappointed, he started to fly away until something else caught his eye – creeping along the cliff was another human, this one accompanied by a small red dinosaur.

_~ Perfect! ~_

…

For the next few minutes, Seth and Keramon lay perfectly still in the crevice, almost falling asleep, until disturbed by a familiar sound.

"Seth! You in there?"

"Eh?" Seth responded groggily. That was definitely a voice he remembered. Leaning out of their hiding place, Seth found himself face to face with the one person he wanted to see right now.

"Andy!"

"That's my name - don't wear it out!"

Pulling himself out of the crevice entirely, Seth ran up to his friend and greeted him with a high five.

"Where in the world have you been?!"

"You're one to talk! All I remember is waking up beside that river down there. I was a bit lost at first… until I bumped into this little guy."

Stepping sideways, Andy revealed a small red theropod, roughly four foot tall, green spikes running down his back and a pale white underbelly.

"This is Rexmon," Andy explained.

"Nice to meet you," the little dino replied, bowing his head respectfully.

"Well he's politer than this gangly pillock," Seth joked, gesturing to his dopey tagalong. "This bundle of joy is Keramon."

"Who you calling a gangly pillock?!"

Before the boys could have a good laugh, bad news on leather wings landed in front of them – the Devidramon had come back.

"That's D-Devidramon Dracule!" Rexmon cried.

"Dracule?!"

"You can tell by his bone-coloured skull – he leads the packs in their hunts!"

"I see that you've heard of me," the dark dragon replied. "Too bad you won't live long enough to remember me!"

As the beast stepped forward, Keramon and Rexmon suddenly threw themselves at the dragon.

"Bug Blaster!"

"Dino Breath!"

Both attacks were entirely useless – all that Devidramon could do was laugh.

"You pathetic fools! Crimson Claw!"

Swatting the two luckless Digimon out of his way, the dragon continued forward, his eyes locked on the boys. Seth tried to rush towards Keramon, but Andy held up an arm to stop him.

"Seth, I'm going to take him over in this direction. When I do, I want you to take the Digimon and head towards the hills."

"What?! You'll be ripped to shreds! I can't – "

"Just do it! I'll be fine… I think."

Just like he said, Andy ran towards the right, waving his arms in an overt fashion, leading Devidramon away.

"HEY PUFF! I'm over here!"

"With pleasure!" the dragon retorted, pouncing on the defenceless boy. Upon landing, he had Andy trapped under his left arm.

"Didn't anyone tell you that heroics are pointless?!"

"Andy!" Rexmon yelled, struggling back onto his feet.

"I – I can't – " Seth shouted, trying to think of something. "There's nothing I can do!"

"Don't worry about me! Just get out of here!" Andy ordered, straining under the weight of the dragon's foot.

"Say goodbye!" Devidramon growled, raising his right claw.

"ANNNDDDYYY!"

With Rexmon's cry of desperation ringing across the landscape, a burst of light began to fill up the device on Andy's wrist.

**!DIGIVOLUTION!**

Out of nowhere, ethereal beams of light began to pour into Rexmon, encapsulating him a ball of light that stunned everyone in sight. Inside the sphere, the little red dinosaur groaned and convulsed as his body began to swell greatly.

"Rexmon digivolve to… Tyrannomon!"

When the sphere finally shattered, Rexmon was no longer stood there. In his place stood a larger, more fearsome theropod twenty foot tall; black, tiger-like marking wrapping around his body; and green plates the size of footballs running down his back. In one swift movement, the newly born Tyrannomon tackled the shocked Devidramon, allowing Andy to escape. Picking himself back up, the dark dragon glared at the new threat, ready to strike.

"You'll… you'll regret that!"

"I really don't think I will," Tyrannomon joked.

"If you think a fancy paint job and growth hormones are enough to scare me, you've got another thing coming. Crimson Claw!"

Though the attack caught Tyrannomon square in the chest, it was more or less ineffective. The red rex responded angrily by smacking Devidramon with his tail, flooring the beast. Rolling out of the way, he pulled himself into a strained standing position.

"Growth hormones? Maybe someone's jealous!"

"Of you? Don't be ridiculous!" Lunging again, Devidramon was once again knocked to the ground by Tyrannomon's tail, though this time he couldn't get up quick enough.

Grabbing hold of the dragon's tail, Tyrannomon began to spin on the spot, whirling Devidramon around his head in a wide loop.

"I thiiink I'm getiiing dizzyyy!" Keramon complained, tracking the black blur with his head.

"You ruthless oaf!" Dracule yelled. "Unhand me now!"

"As you wish!" Tyrannomon joked, letting go of the dark beast and launching him towards the horizon!

"Alright Tyrannomon!" Andy cheered. "TIME FOR THE FINISHER!"

"Blaze Blast!" Charging up fire in his mouth, Tyrannomon released it all as a monstrous ball headed straight for Devidramon.

**G****AAAAA****RRRR****GGG****HH****!**

"DIRECT HIT!"

The black dragon was hit right in the chest and launched out of sight, leaving a trail of smoke behind him. Crouching down, Tyrannomon became engulfed in light once more and shrank back down into his smaller, cuddlier self. Andy, elated by their victory, ran over to hug the triumphant dino.

"That was badass! Who knew you had it in 'ya?!"

"I'm surprised myself," Rexmon replied cheerfully. "All I remember is feeling a powerful surge of energy run through that gave me the strength to digivolve."

Though just as happy, Seth thought about what Rexmon just said and looked down at the device on his wrist – he too felt a surge of energy when he put the contraption on. Also, Andy's device lit up when Rexmon transformed - something was going on here.

"You OK Seth?" Andy asked.

Snapping out of his trance, Seth walked over Andy.

"I was just thinking about stuff. Anyway, we should probably try to find a way out of this place… wherever this place is."

"Andy," Keramon chirped, seemingly talking to himself.

"Yeah?"

"Aha! I just remembered something!" Keramon cheerfully back flipped at this realisation. "Before I bumped into you guys, I remember seeing another one of you… whatever you are, and they kept saying Andy."

Kneeling down, Andy came face to face with the blue bug.

"Say that again!" he demanded.

"Er… well, I saw another one of you guys a while back. They had long, brown hair and kept saying something about 'keeping Andy waiting'…"

"I don't suppose you remember what they were wearing, do you?"

"Come to think of it, I do! Looked like green jacket and an orange shirt."

Standing back up swiftly, Andy turned to Seth.

"That's what Kristina was wearing earlier."

~ Kristina?! ~ Seth thought frantically. "Keramon – where did you last see her?!"

"I think… wait, oh yeah! I saw her walking towards those rocky hills over there."

Without a second thought, Seth burst off towards the hills, forgetting about the group. Shrugging his shoulders, Andy took off after him, the Digimon in pursuit.

…

**Woah! That was a close escape! What else lies in store for our intrepid bunch of misfits? Will they be able to find Kristina in time? And who is Devidramon Dracule's shadowy master? Don't miss the next Digimon Reset!**


	4. Episode 4: Here Comes Chrysalimon

**EPISODE 4**

**Here Comes Chrysalimon**

Sprawled on the ground far from the forest and hills, Devidramon Dracule was painfully trying to stand again. He'd barely gotten away from his fight with the Tyrannomon and, though it was only his pride that had really been damaged, his anger at the humans was still great. He wasn't left alone to think about his rage for long as the space in front of him began to twist and deform into a polished black surface – his shadowy master wanted news.

"Ah Dracule," he murmured disappointingly. "I gather that you failed to kill the children."

"I underestimated them my Lord," the dragon groaned. "I had one of them under my claw ready to finish him off… but he had a little… assistance."

"Assistance?"

"The boy was partnered with a Tyrannomon. I was unprepared - forgive me Master!"

Thinking for a second, the shadowy master simply replied:

"You are forgiven Dracule! But I suggest that you take greater care in future – a human partnered with a Digimon is hard to kill. Are they still in the Southern Frontier?"

"They are. In fact as I was hunting the first boy, I heard from Bathorius that there were more humans in the Digital World – two human females. Bathorius said that they weren't too far from those boys."

"You've done well Dracule! You may rest now."

"Thank you my Lord!"

The black surface faded into nothingness as before, leaving Dracule to ponder his rage once again.

_~ Those brats got lucky! Next time they face me, I'll make sure to pull no punches! ~_

…

"Hey Seth! Could you slow down? I'm a little knackered!"

After hearing that Kristina might be nearby, Seth had taken off into the hills, leaving Andy, Rexmon and an evidently unfit Keramon trying to catch up. Luckily, Seth had decided to stop for a moment to allow the others to catch up.

"I will say one thing Seth," Andy panted. "You sure are… driven."

"Well considering the cold reception we just had, I'd rather not take any chances," Seth stated firmly.

"Kristina's a resourceful girl. Our families got lost hiking one time and she was able to help us find food and plan a way out."

"You've been hiking together?"

"Our families are old friends – nothing more." Andy reassuringly placed his hand on Seth's shoulder, calming the on-edge blonde.

"She's fine Seth. If we just rush off on a whim, we're bound to make mistakes and that won't be great for anyone."

"I suppose you're right."

The group promptly sat down to reconsider their options.

"OK Keramon," Andy started calmly. "Exactly where did you see Kristina?"

"Well, it was quite some time ago. I was sitting in a tree, happy-as-Larry, when I saw something fall from the sky close to the hills. I'm the curious sort of Digimon so I decided to take a closer look.

"When I got there, I saw that it was a strange, female creature of some sort – you could tell she was female by looking at her – "

Keramon was interrupted when he was fit in the face by a stone.

"Get on with it Keramon," Seth snarled, his arm outstretched.

"Sorry! Anyway, there she was just lying there. When she woke up she looked confused at first then started calling out for some guy called Andy. Nothing happened, so she ran through the trees and came across the valley, which kinda surprised her a great deal.

"She then ran back into the trees, muttering something about finding a vantage point… whatever that means."

When Keramon finished, Seth and Andy looked at each other than up at what could be considered the best vantage point around – a crooked mountain stretching into the clouds.

"Those are the Razorback Mountains," Rexmon calmly said. "There's a legend that the mountains were once a mighty Digimon that lay to rest here after a great battle."

"Sounds like fun!" Seth said confidently.

A determined look in their eyes, Seth and Andy nodded to each other and made a beeline for the base of the mountains, partners in close pursuit.

…

At the base of the mountains, a group of green-skinned brutes were squabbling amongst each other over a bunch of mouldy bananas. The entirety of the group were wearing brown rags and holding onto thick, wooden clubs, a patch of ginger hair atop their bulbous heads.

"I say finders keepers!" one of the brutes bellowed.

"And I say we wait 'til the boss gets back!" a second grunt

argued. "Let's see what 'e makes of this!"

"Why you always brown-nosin' the boss?! You expectin' special treatment 'cos you always scratchin' 'is back?!"

"NO! I just don't fancy endin' up like the last guy who looked at 'im funny – I don't 'aves a death wish like some gits!"

"Why I oughta –"

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOIN' ON?!"

Out of a clump of trees burst what appeared to be the leader of the motley crew: a tall, green humanoid with a dentist's worst nightmare; two fearsome horns poking through a mass of white locks falling out of the back of his head; garbed in dark shorts and holding onto a large bone, presumably used as a club.

"'Ey Boss! We gotta bone that needs pickin'!" the second grunt yelled.

"There 'ya go, cryin' to the boss again! You want 'im to change your diapers now?!"

Before the boss could call for order, his underlings threw themselves into each other, swinging their clubs in every direction. Face-palming briefly, he regained composure and:

"Pummel Whack!"

Upon throwing his fist out, a purple aura shot out and scattered the rampant mob.

As all the battered goons tried to pull themselves up again, a dark mass appeared in the cliff face, morphing to reveal a tall, shadowy figure.

"Hard at work as always Ogremon," he joked. "Can't even control your own minions?"

"Well let's see you come over 'ere and we can duke it out," the boss barked. "Won't be smiling then, will 'ya!"

"Still an antagonistic bonehead I see. Well I have a little job for you… assuming you can handle it. I'm having trouble with some human children that have stumbled into this world – I want you to find them and beat the life out of them. Think you can do 'that'?"

"'Umans? Consider it done my fogginess!"

The shadowy master began to laugh maniacally as the dark surface faded into nothingness again. After a moment of awkward silence, Ogremon turned back around to his underlings with a bloodthirsty look in his eyes.

"Well what are you goons waitin' for?! We got 'umans to clobber!"

"But… what about these bananas boss?!"

Turning to face the speaker, Ogremon swiped the fruit from him and shovelled the mouldy bunch into his large maw, angering his underlings. Laughing at them, Ogremon began to leap up the mountain, his minions in furious pursuit.

…

The group had made a decent degree of progress tackling the mountains though they appeared to be no nearer to finding Kristina. Turning around, Seth found himself looking across the surrounding area: a truly beautiful sight dominated by verdant fields and lustrous trees. Towards the horizon, he could see the canyon stretching out towards a vast open space.

"That's the Central Savannah!" Rexmon stated cheerful. "That's where the large Beast Digimon roam, particularly my kind… and my family."

"Well once this is all over I'll take you back there and we can find them," Andy said reassuringly. "That's a promise!"

"Once we find Kristina… whenever that is," Seth added dolefully. "Let's get moving!"

Before they could get very far however, the ground above them began to shake violently – a rockslide!

"Take cover!"

Throwing themselves against the wall, the group held on for dear life as a barrage of rocks cascaded down the cliff face, barely missing them. After a tense few seconds, silence fell and Keramon foolishly stuck his head out.

"Is it over YEEE - "

Before Keramon could finish his sentence, a large metal ball smashed into his face, knocking him out.

"KERAMON!"

Seth rushed over to his partner's side and tried to shake the gangly bug awake. Shockingly, he woke up without much dizziness.

"That was awesome! Do it again!"

"Metal Cannon!"

Leaping out of the way, Seth dodged the projectile by a few inches. Confused about where the metal ball came from, Seth looked up the cliff face, ready to dodge. What he saw though was quite unexpected - leaning over the edge was something resembling a small purple dog. What made it look strange was the bizarre red gem embedded into its head.

"Hey Nicola! There's another 'you' here!"

_~ Nicola?! ~_ Seth thought. _~ As in… ~_

Before he could finish thinking, a positive sight leapt over the edge and slid down the cliff. Nicola, fiery hair and all, along with the purple dog creature – looking more like a small, fuzzy dragon upon reappraisal – had skidded to a halt right in front of the group Her clothes were the same as earlier, albeit ragged and slightly torn.

"Well that's one way to get down a mountain I suppose," she joked to herself, not noticing the others.

"Nicola?"

As she turned to face Seth and Andy, Nicola's expression was one of surprise and joy. Regardless, she greeted the boys with a three way hug, evidently pleased to see them.

"Fancy bumping into you guys – and about time too – how did you two get here?"

"Long story!" Seth replied snarkily. "In short, we almost became _hor d'oerves_ for a frickin' dragon about twenty minutes ago!"

"That was you guys?! I thought it was just fireworks from up here – OH JESUS!" Nicola recoiled several feet upon seeing Keramon – Seth remembered she was terrified of bugs and chuckled slightly.

"Sorry Nix! Probably should've warned you about this little git! Anyway who's the little purple fuzzball?"

"Oh, him? This is Dorumon. I bumped into him about half way up the mountain. Say hello!"

Cautiously, Dorumon stepped forward and attempted to greet these mysterious newcomers, though nerves got the better of him and he scuttled off behind Nicola. Chuckling, she picked him up and cradled him like a newborn puppy.

"He's kinda shy," she joked.

"No kidding! Anyway, how did you get here?"

"Well… I dunno. I remember heading out for the park about lunch time and I saw a light in the trees.

"For some demented reason, I felt an urge to take a look and I… er, I kinda forgot what happened then. Next thing I know, I'm lying in the woods with this little guy sniffing around me."

For a moment, Seth tried to process this information but was momentarily distracted by the curious device on Nicola's wrist – it was identical to his and Andy's.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked urgently.

"This? I found it about three days ago, but it was just a sphere then."

"And you didn't say anything when I showed you mine?!"

"I didn't feel like freaking you out earlier. I don't suppose you've seen Kristina anywhere?"

"No – have you?!"

"I think I did. I was looking at the mountain when I saw someone climbing up the side with a biggish white bird. It was about half an hour ago."

In a fever of energy, Seth ripped away from the group

"Has he been like this with you too?" Nicola asked amusedly.

"Err… more or less," Andy replied sardonically.

Chuckling, Andy, Nicola and the Digimon took off up the cliff in pursuit of Seth.

…

On the other side of the mountain, the motley crew of green thugs were struggling up the mountain, their earlier bloodlust replaced by tiredness.

"I'm knackered!"

"This is exhaustin'!"

"Give us a break boss!

Ogremon jumped up behind of them and stomped over angrily before proceeding to club each one of them for their bone idleness.

"What do ya think you're doin'?!" he bellowed. "Don't you remember? There are 'umans 'ere and I 'aven't clobbered anythin' in ages, so get off your arses and climb!"

Looking back up the mountain, Ogremon's eyes ignited with joy – a brunette girl was shuffling along the cliff face with what looked like an oversized chicken fluttering alongside her.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' 'bout! Let's move!"

…

After about ten minutes of solid climbing, Seth finally began to tire, giving the group time to catch up.  
"In all the years I've known you," Nicola started, fairly fatigued. "I've never seen you move so quickly."

"I'm not… taking any chances!" Seth replied tiredly.

"It's commendable, but, in case you haven't noticed, we're on the side of a bloody mountain," Andy argued. "One foolish mistake and that's it."

Before Seth could say anything else, the ground began to shake again.

"Another rockslide?!"

"No – it doesn't sound right."

Andy's suspicions were right – it wasn't a stream of boulders that was causing the tremors, but a small, green humanoid with tusks and a bulbous club, who leapt up to the edge.

"Goblimon!" Dorumon cried.

"Is he bad news?" Seth nervously asked.

"It depends. On their own, these thugs are quite pathetic, but that all changes when there's a mob of them."

"It's a good thing I'm not on me own then!" the green brute shouted. "Come on boys!"

As soon as he called, a whole mob of Goblimon poured over the ridge. Without hesitation, the group's Digimon leapt into action.

"Dino Breath!"

"Bug Blaster!"

"Metal Cannon!"

Two of the attacks found their targets and beat down the rushing Goblimon, though one missed by a few inches.

"These guys don't seem so tough!" Andy yelled, ducking to avoid a blow from one of the attacking Goblimon and countering with a well-placed uppercut.

"Well they're only Goblimon," Rexmon said, blasting another thug. "WE just need to make sure we don't get over- "

Rexmon was distracted by one of the Goblimon, who's rags bore a distinct mark – crossed bones with a reptilian, red eye in the upper space.

"Oh no! That symbol!"

"What symbol?"

"My symbol!"

The group and the mob of Goblimon looked up at the ridge and saw the speaker – a tall, muscular, green humanoid in black shorts, wielding a spiked, shin club – the mob's boss.

"Who's the green giant?" Andy asked.

"That's Ogremon!" Rexmon replied worriedly. "Take everything bad about Goblimon then throw in a brain and some steroids. His Pummel Whack attack leaves his foes battered and bruised all over!"

"So you're the 'umans the boss spoke about!" Ogremon bellowed smugly. "Talk about puny! Pummel Whack!"

The group dived out of the way as the purple aura flew towards them and cracked the ground where they were stood earlier. Looking back up, Seth could see Ogremon laughing aggressively. Frowning intently, he sprung back up and made a beeline for the green brute, Keramon on his tail.

"Seth wait!" Andy called, pulling himself up.

Before he could join Seth, another Goblimon rushed towards Andy, only to be knocked backwards by another fireball from Rexmon.

Now within spitting distance from Ogremon, Seth leapt forward and threw a punch at the smug brute. Ogremon countered with his club, winding Seth badly and grounding him. Nevertheless, he struggled back up, fiery resolve in his eyes, and faced Ogremon eye to eye.

"Impressive!" he barked cockily. "Not many can take a blow from my club and still stand afterwards!"

"I'm not 'many'." Seth groaned. "Besides… I'm looking for someone… and no dental nightmare's gonna get in my way!"

"You mean that other 'uman? The one over there!"

Ogremon pointed further up the ridge and when Seth followed with his eyes, his heart barrel rolled. Dangling from the grip of a lone Goblimon was Kristina, a panicked expression plastered across here face, dressed as Keramon described (though heavily worn in places).

"KRISTINA!"

"Looks like I'm pullin' the strings from 'ere on out! You and your friends will give up and I'll consider lettin' your buddy go…"

Unseen by Ogremon (but seen clearly by Seth), a winged mass was hovering behind Kristina's captor – a big, white bird as tall as the oblivious Goblimon.

"… but on the other 'and, you can keep fightin'. Of course if you do, you'll need a spatula to pull your friend off of those rocks below. Make your choice!"

Still a little unsure, Seth knelt down until he was eye-to-eye with Keramon.

"Alright pal, I've got a plan," he whispered, desperate for Ogremon not to hear. "When I give the signal, I want you to give this bonehead all you've got. I'll get Kristina."

"But how?" the bug asked, his dopy face full of doubt. "There's a gorge in the way!"

"I…" Seth stopped to think and Keramon was right – the cliff which Kristina was dangling off of was several feet away on the opposite side of a deep pit. He hadn't thought the plan through.

"I… I guess I'll have to pull a Pocahontas then!"

"Poca-who-ta?!"

Before Seth could do anything else, something he feared wouldn't happen just did – the white bird had attacked the Goblimon, causing him to lose his grip – and, in a moment where time seemed to grind to a halt, Kristina began to plummet.

Not thinking for a second, Seth threw himself from the cliff and began to fall towards Kristina, not noticing that his wrist device was starting to glow.

"Uh-oh!" Keramon gulped. "I feel weird!"

**!DIGIVOLUTION!**

Just as they had done with Rexmon, rays of mystical light beamed down from the heavens straight into Keramon. The gangly bug started to convulse rapidly as he became encased in a sphere of light. Seth and Kristina were able to briefly witness the event as the white bird swooped down and caught them just in time.

"Keramon digivolve to… Chrysalimon!"

As the light sphere burst, the Goblimon recoiled in horror at the threat in front of them: a large, blue, diamond-shaped shell armed with six immense, spearhead-tipped tentacles. Upon its head sat a luminous green horn that shone like a beacon upon the mob of brutes.

"What just happened?!" Ogremon yelled, fearful of the new foe.

"Sorry boss, but we're getting' outta here!"

"Not so fast boys!" Chrysalimon taunted, lassoing the terrified Goblimon. "I feel like having some fun first. Hey 'boss' – CATCH!"

With great vigour, Chrysalimon hurled one of the unlucky Goblimon at their awestruck leader, who batted his underling out of the way just in time. Chrysalimon soon followed through with the rest, Ogremon just about managing to swat them all out of the way.

"Ha!" he shouted victoriously. "Someone's outta ammo! Now take this – Pummel Whack!"

Ogremon's attack flew straight at Chrysalimon, who spun out of the way like a rampant Catherine wheel.

"Missed me bonehead!" he taunted.

"WHY I OUGHTA!"

Though he kept throwing Pummel Whacks left, right and centre, Ogremon just couldn't hit his foe. After one final attack, Chrysalimon spun out of sight. The worked-up brute began to slowly pace backwards, checking every angle.

"Come out you coward! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Right here!"

Ogremon spun around and came face to face with his foe. Chrysalimon towered over him knocked the hapless ogre flat on his back, bringing itself into attack position. Ogremon hurriedly sat up, sweat running down his forehead at am alarming rate.

"No, please! Don't hurt me!"

"I don't do requests. Disconnect… BUSTER!"

Charging up a blast of energy, Chrysalimon expelled it all out in a vicious blast that propelled Ogremon off of the mountain and into the trees below.

Letting go of Phoemon's leg at just about ground level, Seth ran over to Chrysalimon as he swiftly regressed back into a tired-looking Keramon and hugged him tightly, the others directly behind and moving towards a shaken up Kristina.

"You BEAST! That was incredible!" the exasperated boy cheered.

"That was knackering is what it was!" Keramon groaned. "If anyone needs me, I'll be asleep, so come back later!"

Everyone began to laugh at this last statement, just glad to be alive. Unbeknownst to them, devious eyes were upon them. At a higher peak sat a worn Devidramon, though, unlike Dracule, this one bore a bleached white tail instead of a skull cap. Sighing contentedly, the monstrous dragon took to the skies and disappeared above the clouds.

…

By the time everyone had made it down the mountain, the Sun had just about abandoned the sky and begun to fade below the horizon. At the base of the cliffs, the group had found shelter in a quaint, little cave and set up a modest camp inside with a sturdy fire at the mouth and some reasonable, leaf-based bedding a little further in. Though he wanted badly to talk to Kristina to make sure that she was ok, Andy assured him that everyone was in need of a break after the day's events – an assurance that he reluctantly accepted.

Seth had volunteered for the first round of stag duty, though Keramon insisted on joining him.

"So… Digital World huh?"

"Yeah! It's crazy, isn't it? Where are you from Seth?"

"Heh!" For a moment, Seth sat in quiet contemplation, thinking about home and how badly his mom would be freaking out right now. A solemn tear rolled down his face as he began to wonder just how they would get home.

"Seth?!"

"Huh?" he replied, snapping back to reality. Keramon was still sat there, dopy expression as vacant as ever. "I'm fine – just a little tired. Anyway, this stag duty isn't gonna do itself right?"

"Right!"

Taking a little look back, Seth admired the group in their torpid peace – Nicola & Dorumon curled up together like a mother and pup; Andy & Rexmon leant side-by-side against the cave wall; and Kristina & her feathered friend huddled up by the fire. Smiling to himself, he looked back around and into the all-consuming darkness of the world ahead. Though they'd been through quite an ordeal today, Seth was glad that everyone was safely together.

~This place might not be so bad after all!

…

**Looks like everyone's back together, but just how will they get home? Even if they can, just what does the shadowy master want with the group? Keep reading Digimon Reset to find out more!**


	5. Episode 5: Jurassic Grudge Match

**EPISODE 5**

**Jurassic Grudge Match**

As the Sun of the Digital World rose wearily into the sky, the morning's light penetrated the group's cave and everyone found themselves slowly waking up. Andy had taken over from Seth for stag duty half way through the night and was now pulling himself up on the cave wall.

"Morning guys!" he tiredly groaned.

"Morning," the others replied, just as tiredly.

Slumping out of the cave mouth, Andy took in the glow of dawn and stretched vigorously before going down into the push up position and getting to work on warming up.

"How can you do that to yourself this early?" Seth asked groggily, leaning against the mouth of the cave next to Rexmon.

"Daily – warm up – gotta – keep – active!" Andy replied pausing between push ups to talk.

Too tired to say anything else, Seth merely slumped into the trees with Keramon clinging onto his back.

"OK Keramon, which of these plants is edible?"

Sliding off of Seth's back, Keramon hungrily took to the trees, sniffing each fruit to check for edibility. After about five minutes, the blue bug had sorted through a large array of fruit and had brought back a modest horde.

"Good job pal!"

Returning with their spoils, Seth and Keramon arrived back at the cave to see that the others had woken up and Andy was talking to the girls. Noticing Seth, he beckoned him over.

"Quite a catch Seth!" he cheerfully remarked. "Nice one. As I was saying, we need to get a broader scope of what this world is so we can find out where we are and how we'll get home. For now, I need you three to stay here and get supplies whilst Rexmon and I stake out the surrounding area."

"You can't go alone," Seth argued. "After what happened yesterday, we need to be more careful."

"We'll be fine Seth. If we run into trouble, Rex can always just digivolve to Tyrannomon."

Though a little uneasy about the plan, Seth reluctantly nodded in approval.

"It's agreed then. We'll meet back here this evening and discuss what we've found out."

Everybody else nodded so Andy and Rexmon, having said their goodbyes, walked into the trees and soon vanished from sight.

"I'll get some firewood for this evening," Nicola said. "You coming Dorumon?"

Nervously, the little, purple dragon jumped into Nicola's arms, who chuckled heartily.

"I'd better head down to the stream and wash these fruits for later," Seth suggested. "I might be able to catch some fish as well."

"I'll come with you," Kristina suggested. "I know a little bit about fishing and I can help wash the fruit while I'm there as well."

There plans decided, the trio split off into their groups with their Digimon and got to work.

…

Skidding to a halt at the base of the canyon wall, Andy waited for Rexmon to catch up, reassuringly offering his arms to the nervous dino to slide into.

"You sure about this Andy?!" he shouted, still reluctant to slide down.

"C'mon Rexmon, you saw me do it!"

Still a little nervous, Rexmon carefully edged forward, ready to slide and, clamping his eyes shut, rocked onto the incline. Sliding faster and faster, he was too much for Andy to hold onto and the pair was thrown into the river. After a few seconds, they resurfaced, guffawing greatly.

"That was amazing," Rexmon shouted euphorically. "But… a one-time-only-kind-of-amazing, you know?"

"I get it a lot back home," Andy replied in an amused tone. "So… which way to the savannah?"

"… Follow the river of course."

Facepalming at his flash of stupidity, Andy pulled himself and Rexmon up and onto the river bank and the pair started to walk towards the canyon's gaping jaws.

"Hey Andy!" Rexmon started curiously. "There's something I need to ask."

"What is it Rex?"

"I was just wondering… this canyon leads onto the Central Savannah, so…"

"You want me to help you find your family, right?"

Bashfully, Rexmon remained silent, fearing a negative response.

"Sounds good to me!"

"You mean it Andy?"

"Of course I do – we're friends, right?"

Though not unexpected, Andy was still taken aback a little when Rexmon threw his arms around him in a grateful hug, which Andy gladly reciprocated. Once they came apart, the pair carried on their journey down the river.

…

Back at the camp, the others were hard at work with a diverse set of tasks. Nicola and Dorumon had volunteered to find more firewood whilst Seth and Kristina were down by the stream washing the fruit whilst Keramon and the white bird (who Kristina had informed Seth was called Phoemon) were playing catch with a rock.

"Seems like they're having fun," Kristina chuckled. "Phoemon's lovely. When I wound up in this strange place, she let me stay in her nest and we've been making do since."

Seth was pleased to hear this, though he was still fairly troubled – a fact that Kristina easily picked up on.

"Really Seth, I've been fine. Apart from that incident yesterday, it's actually been quite peaceful here."

"I suppose," Seth replied resignedly. "Still, it's a weird place this 'Digital World'. During my stag duty, I couldn't seem to find the North Star… unless it's behind these mountains."

"I noticed that too. In fact, I couldn't see any recognisable stars – no Draco, no Seven Sisters, not even Jupiter."

This news troubled Seth – he'd picked up a reasonable amount of constellational knowledge from Kristina, so if she was having trouble finding known the stars, then this 'Digital World' was more complex than he'd initially thought.

"If we really aren't in Bristol anymore," Seth started concernedly. "I don't even want to think about how our families must be reacting."

"I get that too," Kristina agreed sorrowfully. "Even when I go out for a few days with friends, I tend to let them know… but a week without telling them anything-"

Hearing this last comment, something in Seth's mind snapped: a week?!

"Say that again!"

"What do you mean?"

"How long you've been gone again? Did you say a week?!"

"Well… yeah. It was pretty bad before I met Phoemon. Every night I'd look up and try to find a recognisable constellation, but… there was nothing… just black."

Most of Kristina's words were lost on Seth as he struggled to process the first bit of information.

_~ How could she have been gone a week? She's been in school for that period of time and, from what Andy and Keramon have told me, she only came here yesterday morning. What the hell is going on here?! ~_

"SETH!"

Snapped out of his trance, Seth tried to clear his head of everything and turned to Kristina, her face ashen with concern.

"Wait, wuh?!"

"You just phased out for a second there," she said worriedly. "I thought something was wrong."

He could've told her. He could've shattered the status quo there and then to vent his anxieties, but instead –

"Nope!" Seth chirped. "Nothing's wrong. Just thinking about stuff, you know?"

He could tell Kristina wasn't convinced, but she seemed to shrug it off just fine.

"I'll go and see how Nicola's doing. Will you be alright here?"

"Sure!"

Stretching slightly, Kristina pulled herself up and, after giving Seth a courteous smile, climbed back up the rough embankment and headed towards the forest, Phoemon catching up with her.

…

Andy and Rexmon had finally reached the mouth of the canyon and the view they were presented with was admittedly quite daunting. For what seemed like miles, all that could be seen was a vast open plain. While the snaking river and the occasional clump of foliage broke up the skyline a little, there was more or less nothing but field.

"Woah!" Andy exclaimed. "That's quite a savannah! How big is the Digital World exactly?!"

"I don't think I know to tell you the truth," Rexmon confessed bashfully. "I've never ventured further than the Southern Frontier – that's the hilly region just behind us."

Turning his head back, the realisation hit Andy like a burlap sack of bricks.

_~ I'm definitely in over my head here! ~_

Andy didn't have time to worry for long as a light tremor began to work its way towards him and Rexmon. Succumbing to his curiosity, he took a glance over his shoulder and wished that he hadn't. A haphazard group of bulky, bottle green beast with triple horns had picked an unfortunate place to stampede, prompting Andy and Rexmon to take off into the savannah.

"Triceramon?!" Rexmon cried. "What are they doing 'here'?"

"Not local?!"

"I was told they lived in the west."

Spotting a chance for a getaway, Andy indicated a crevice to his left. Rexmon understood and the pair dived towards it, slipping in just in time.

"Something must have spooked them."

"Would that something be big, blue and wearing a feathered headdress?"

Before Rexmon could reply, a horrific beast, much like what had Andy described, tore into their field of vision: a vast, blue, theropod-like creature; red streaks adorning its bulky body; an Apache-like headdress perched precariously atop its bulbous head; and a healed over scar on its pallid underbelly.

"Dino Burst!"

A stream of blistering fire erupted from the dinosaur's mouth, blindsiding one of the Triceramon at the rear. The flames were too much for the poor creature to handle as it tumbled to a halt just yards away from Andy and Rexmon's hiding spot. Stuck on its side, the wounded beast could do nothing but struggle as its theropod assailant drew closer and closer. As the blue attacker came within spitting distance of its prey-

"Dynamite Head!"

In a swift and ruthless motion, the predator struck its head into the wounded Triceramon, creating a small explosion and a column of dust. Simultaneously trying to withstand the explosion's blast front and the urge to make a sound, Andy and Rexmon strained their vision to see through the dust cloud, though all that was visible was series of faint blue streams emerging from a spot in the ground.

_~ I think we might be in trouble! ~_

…

As he reached out to grab another fruit to wash, Seth realised, with much relief, that he'd finished the mound. With an accomplished smile adorning his face, Seth fell backwards and stretched his tired arms out, basking in the rewardingly warm sunlight.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself!"

Looking around, Seth could clearly see Nicola striding towards him, Dorumon cradled in her arm, so he pulled himself into a sitting position as Keramon made himself scarce.

"Alright Nix!" he tiredly asked. "How's things at your end?"

"Oh it's… ok. We couldn't really find many branches for fire wood so I just let Dorumon here make some. Resourceful little scamp, aren't you?"

"It was nothing really," Dorumon stuttered. "Just a few metal balls this way and that and we've got wood."

Seth snorted at this last comment, prompting Nicola to smack him around the head.

"Anyway, are you alright down here?"

"Err… I suppose. Washing fruit got a little boring so I tried catching fish." Seth indicated a patch of bare ground to his left. "As you can see, not too successful."

"That's not what I meant," Nicola cut in. "Kristina told me that you went all Iceman earlier – is everything ok?"

"Oh that… I'm fine now, I guess. I just need to know something."

"What is it?"

"When did you arrive in the Digital World?"

Nicola stopped to think for a second before replying:

"Round about three days ago I think. Everything's kinda blurry around that time… why d'ya ask?"

"… No reason," Seth lied. "Just curious I suppose. I don't suppose you could help me taking this fruit back to the cave."

"Sure!"

Handing Nicola a pile of fruit, Seth stood up and grabbed a pile for himself and the pair started to walk back to the cave, Keramon and Dorumon scuttling behind them.

~ What's going on here? ~

…

As the dust finally settled near Andy and Rexmon's hiding spot, the area near the rock face was uncomfortably clear – both the wounded Triceramon and its mystery assailant were gone.

"I think the coast is clear!"

Peeking out of the crevice, Andy looked around in all directions and, once he was certain that there was no imminent danger, gestured for Rexmon to resurface. Coughing a fine film of dust off of his face, Andy heaved his way out of the gap and offered his hand to Rexmon. The terrified little dino was the first to speak.

"That… that was him!"

"Who?" Andy asked, noticing Rexmon's panic.

"That monster – it was Allomon!"

"Allomon?"

"A particularly evil Dinosaur Digimon. It's Dino Burst and Dynamite Head attacks leave a brutal impact, like we just saw. Also…"

Rexmon appeared reluctant to finish. Despite his curiosity, Andy decided not to push the little guy into giving him an answer.

"A particularly evil Dinosaur Digimon. It's Dino Burst and Dynamite Head attacks leave a brutal impact, like we just saw. Also…"

Rexmon appeared reluctant to finish. Despite his curiosity, Andy decided not to push the little guy into giving him an answer.

"Sounds like a bully to me. Me and bullies don't tend to get along. What d'ya say me and you teach this Allomon a lesson?"

Again, Rexmon appeared somewhat reluctant, even going so far as to retreat a little.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… it's just that… that Allomon… I've seen him before."

"What?! Where?"

"He… he's the reason I… I…"

"He separated you from your family, didn't he?"

Nodding woefully, Rexmon threw himself into Andy's arms and began to weep. Not knowing what to do, Andy rubbed his buddy's head gently, trying to come across as reassuring.

"Dino Burst!"

Reacting instinctively, Andy grabbed Rexmon and dived to the left, barely missing the torrent of incoming fire. Turning around, Andy's fear was realised – stood about 50 feet away was Allomon, facing the pair with what resembled a threatening leer.

"So you came back to the savannah runt?! You must be dumber than I thought."

"Who says he's the 'dumb one'?" Andy replied furiously. "You must be pretty stupid to break up a family like this!"

"What can I say – it's nature! Wipe out the weak so the strong may prosper. Weaklings like YOU!"

"We'll see who's weak when we've given you a sound thrashing!"

"Andy, don't-"

"No Rexmon!" Andy barked, a restrained anger filling his eyes. "I've had enough of bullies having their way with whoever they stumble upon. He may be as big as a bulldozer, but we've got something he doesn't."

Awed by Andy's display of resilience, Rexmon decided to go along with Andy's plan, even if it would end badly.

"You hear that Allomon? We're taking you down!"

"You'll eat those words human!"

Leaping back several yards, Allomon lowered his head and began to charge. With every step closer, Andy's heart skipped a beat yet he and Rexmon stayed where they were, whether it was determination or fear that rooted them to the spot. As their blue demise came within spitting distance, a familiar white light erupted from Andy's wrist device.

**!DIGIVOLUTION!**

Light once again began to pour into Rexmon's body as he became encapsulated by a sphere of radiant light. The resultant shine was able to halt Allomon's attack just in time.

"Grrrggghhh! What is that light?!"

"Rexmon digivolve to… Tyrannomon!"

Bursting out of his spherical cage of light, Tyrannomon rammed headlong into the off guard Allomon, catching him right in the chest. Just hanging onto a secure footing, the blue dino reared his bulky head around and snarled furiously.

"You… you digivolved!" Allomon roared.

"I know right!" Tyrannomon replied cockily. "You thinking of running away?"

"Don't get cheeky! You're still a little runt who needs stomping out in my eyes! Dynamite Head!"

Tyrannomon took the brunt of Allomon's attack though the red dino buckled much less - Allomon's frustration was becoming more obvious.

"You getting tired yet? Does little Allomon want a break?"

Annoyed, the azure beast rammed into Tyrannomon again and followed through with a tail whip to the legs. This time, Tyrannomon toppled onto his back, giving the blue dino an opening.

"I have you now!"

"I don't think so! Blaze Blast!"

Allomon was hit square in the chest and fell backwards, smoke surrounding the scorch mark. Writhing on his spiked back for a moment, Allomon launched himself back onto his legs and onto Tyrannomon – a move the red rex anticipated, which he countered with a head butt, flooring his foe again.

"Argh! Where do you get this power from?!" the blue theropod groaned, struggling to get back on his legs.

"I dunno, but that's not important. What IS important is taking care of YOU!"

Once more, Tyrannomon rammed into Allomon and followed through with a double uppercut, flooring him. Regaining his composure once more, the tired beast took a second to think.

~ This runt's got quite a bag of tricks with him now - how could this have happened?!"

It was then that an idea came to Allomon, lowering his head with Andy in his visual range.

"Uh… Tyrannomon!" Andy yelled.

In that split second, Tyrannomon saw it: Allomon was making a beeline for Andy, bloodthirsty rage I his eyes.

"NOOOOO!"

Drawing from a primal anger inside him, Tyrannomon built up a great fire inside of him. It was when Allomon took a mocking glance towards his foe that he realised his mistake.

"BLAZE BLAAAST!"

Releasing his fury in a torrent of monstrous flame, Tyrannomon himself was shocked with what he'd managed as the infernal projectile collided with the blue dino's flank, toppling him.

Finally, Allomon could stand no more and Tyrannomon brought his claw up to deliver the finishing blow… but to his opponent's surprise, the red rex stayed his hand.

"Wh-what?!" Allomon groaned, lifting his battered head slightly out of the dirt. "Why don't you just destroy me now?"

"I've proven my point," Tyrannomon growled playfully, offering his claw to help his opponent up. "No need to make a mess, is there?"

Though heavily reluctant at first, Allomon took the hand offered to him and lifted himself into a painful standing position.

"You're… you're a strange one… not the same runt I tried to flatten all those months ago. Still, consider yourself lucky… if we meet each other again, I won't be so lenient."

"And until that day comes, we can bask in our hard earned glory," Andy stated smugly. "Right Tyrannomon?"

"You got it Andy!"

Snorting derisively, Allomon turned around and began to limp away, muttering heavily under his breath. Once he was a suitable distance away, Andy turned to Tyrannomon a relieved grin etched on his face.

"You still don't fail to amaze me big guy!"

"Well I was always told the best things come in small packages, right?"

"Yeah, but speaking of which… you haven't reverted back to Rexmon yet!"

"What?!"

Like a dog chasing its tail, Tyrannomon began to frantically revolve on the spot to get a look at himself. After a brief moment, he accepted that Andy was right.

After a few seconds, he cheered and turned excitedly back to Andy.

"It must've been my time to digivolve naturally – it felt different this time."

"That's awesome mate! Still…"

"What is it Andy?"

"We still have no idea where your parents have gone. I'd love to help you find them but I can't leave the others without telling them first. What do you want to do?"

For a moment, Tyrannomon stopped to think. He was now big enough to hold his own and go looking for his parents himself… but he felt uneasy about separating from Andy. In fact, a tiny part of him seemed to whisper to him, telling him that he shouldn't.

"I can wait!" he replied firmly. "Besides, wait 'til the others see me like this."

Smiling warmly, Andy jumped to high five his partner and turned towards the canyon entrance.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's get back to the others!"

…

Just before the Sun had set, Andy and Tyrannomon returned to the camp, eager to retell the news of the day (and to show off a giant pile of fish they rounded up on the way back), though clearly everyone was more surprised to see the red rex retaining his larger form, prompting many oohs and aahs as they got back to the cave.

"You mean that you're big forever now?!" Keramon asked jealously. "I could totally pull that off… if I wanted to… maybe!"

As everyone took a break to reconnect, Seth beckoned Andy over – if he could tell anyone about his concerns, it would be him. Andy picked up on Seth's unease and his expression transitioned from joy to worry.

"What is it Seth?" he asked, dropping his voice to a whisper.

"I'm a bit concerned about this place," Seth replied. "I spoke with Nix and Kristina today and they claim to have been here for days."

"What?!"

"I know! From what they told us, Nix only came here midday yesterday and Kristina only arrived yesterday morning. I'm starting to think…maybe –"

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?"

"I can't be too sure at the moment, but we need to keep this on the down low at the moment until I'm certain."

Andy appeared uncomfortable with the idea, though he decided to go along with Seth's plan for the moment.

"Anyway, what did you find out today?" Seth continued, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, well..."

"Andy! Over here!"

Momentarily distracted, Andy quickly apologised to Seth and headed over to Tyrannomon – evidently, the red rex's retelling of the day's events required an extra pair of hands. Although glad about Andy's return, Seth was still preoccupied by his worrisome hunch.

~ I guess Andy sees it too ~ he thought to himself. ~ What kind of place is this if time is so dramatically off kilter? That's if time IS off kilter, or if this place even IS a place. ~

"Seth! Come on – you're missing out!"

Snapping out of it, Seth headed over to the group to what he presumed was the climax of Tyrannomon's story. Whatever worries he had could wait for now, otherwise his concern would be impossible to hide for much longer.

…

**It seems like our young heroes may be a little in over heads in this situation. What sort of adventures will the group encounter tomorrow? Stay with Digimon Reset to find out!**


End file.
